mojmalykucykfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mój Mały Kucyk
Mój Mały Kucyk - ' (ang. ''My Little Pony, 1986-1987) – amerykański serial animowany zrealizowany przy współpracy z Sunbow Productions i Marvel Productions, w oparciu o linię zabawek My Little Pony produkowaną przez Hasbro. W latach 1984 i 1985 stworzono też dwa specjalne odcinki poprzedzające serial. Historia Oryginalne kucyki zostały stworzone przez Bonnie Zacherle przy współpracy z rzeźbiarzem Charlesem Muechingerem i menedżerem Steve'em D’Aguanno. Wniosek patentowy na wzór zdobniczy dla zabawki – zwierzęcia został złożony w 1981 roku a patent został przyznany w roku 1983. Określenie „generacje” odnosi się do linii zabawek produkowanych w różnych okresach pod tą samą marką, a także do towarzyszących im odpowiednio filmów animowanych. Oryginalna linia My Little Pony zadebiutowała w 1983 roku, a w jej skład weszło początkowo sześć kucyków ziemskich (Earth Ponies). Wkrótce seria rozrosła się o kolejne kucyki ziemskie, a także o kucyki – pegazy, kucyki – jednorożce, „trzepoczące kucyki” (Flutter Ponies – mniejsze i szczuplejsze od pegazów, z ruchomymi skrzydłami przypominającymi skrzydła motyla) i kucyki morskie. Serial był emitowany w amerykańskich telewizjach w latach 1984 - 1987. W Polsce serial doczekał się aż dwóch emisji. Pierwsza odbyła na TVN w latach 1989-99, a druga na kanale MiniMini w roku 2007, gdzie wrótce zaprzestano emisji. W latach 2004-2006 część powyższych produkcji została wydana na DVD. Miejsce akcji Akcja wszystkich powyższych rozgrywała się w miejscu zwanym Dream Valley, krainie zamieszkanej przez różne magiczne stworzenia, kucyki i odwiedzanej przez dziewczynkę o imieniu Megan. Fabuła serialu Serial opowiada o małych kucykach, które razem przeżywają fantastyczne przygody. Towarzyszą im smok Pikuś i trójka dzieci: Megan, Danny i Molly. Naszym bohaterom towarzyszy również pan Grzybulek. W serialu nie ma głównego bohatera, gdyż występuje tam bohater zbiorowy - kucyki. Rozwiązują one swoje problemy, pomagają innym, bawią się, a czasami, gdy to konieczne muszą walczyć z antagonistami. Odcinki Serial liczy 33 odcinki podzielone na części po 10 minut każdy. Jest podział na dwie serie. 'Sezon 1 ' Zawiera on większość odcinków. Składa się po 20 odcinków po 10 minut. *'The End of Flutter Valley ' *'The Ghost of Paradise Estate ' *'The Great Rainbow Caper ' *'The Glass Princess ' *'Pony Puppy ' *'''Bright Lights *'Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt ' *'The Return of Tambelon ' *'Little Piece of Magic ' *'The Magic Coins ' *'Mish Mash Melee ' *'Woe is Me ' *'Fugitive Flowers ' *'Would-Be Dragonslayer ' *'Baby, It’s Cold Outside ' *'Crunch the Rockdog ' *'The Revolt of Paradise Estate ' *'Through the Door ' 'Sezon 2 ' Zawiera najmniej odcinków. Składa się on tylko z 7 odcinków po 10 minut. #'The Quest of the Princess Ponies ' #'Spike’s Search ' #'The Golden Horseshoes ' #'Flight to Cloud Castle ' #'The Ice Cream Wars ' #'Somnambula ' #'The Prince and the Ponies' Odcinki Specjalne My Little Pony Do tej pory wyprodukowany tylko dwa odcinki specjalne My Little Pony. *'Rescue at Midnight Castle ' *'Escape from Catrina ' Filmy My Little Pony Do tej pory wyprodukowany dwa filmy My Little Pony. Obydwa zostały wyprodukowane przez Hasbro i są pełnometrażowe. *'Pierwszy film animowany 1986 (Odcinek pilotażowy)' *'Drugi film animowany (The end of Flutter Valley)'